


Divine Mistake

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Drop Dead Diva
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Fred made a mistake no one ever did before. And now, you have to take care of it.
Relationships: Fred (Drop Dead Dive)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Divine Mistake

“Fred.” You hold your hands together as you stare at the angel standing nervously on the other side of your desk, a serious expression painted on your face. “Why was Deb Dobkins send into Jane Bingum’s body?”

“She’s the one who pushed the return button, not me!” He walks back and forth in front of you while he crosses his arms over his chest, knowing that he’s in deep trouble now. “S-she was my first neutral human and I didn’t know the protocol about it, so I turn around for one second to call you, and when I turned back-”

“She was already gone.”

“Yeah…!” He stops in his tracks and his body slightly relaxes in relief when he looks at you. “So you understand…”

“I do.” You slowly breathe in, not looking away from his eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t leave out anything.”

“Oh no- don’t… don’t tell me He’s gonna fire me-”

“Of course not.” You turn your head towards your computer just as a notification appears on it, your attention slightly shifting as you read. “You know that He’s very forgiving of our mistakes… _huh._ ”

“What is it?”

“Since Deb is walking freely on Earth, the whole universe could fall apart without someone to help her-” You type a few words back to your superior to say that you agree with how he decided to take care of the situation. “-so we’re gonna send her a Guardian Angel.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” You look at him to see him smile in relief, the stress going out of his bodies by long loud sighs. “That’s… that’s good… who are you gonna send?”

You give out a small smile. “You.” His expression instantly turns to a panic one. “Deb was still under your supervision, Fred. This is your punishment.”

“No. No, _no,_ _ **no,**_ ~~ _ **no-**_~~ ”

“Hey.” You stand up and walk around the desk to put your hands on his arms in a comforting manner. “Listen… I know you didn’t ask for this… but it’s what He wants.”

He takes a sharp breath in. “Yeah, but-” His brown eyes look into your (e/c) orbs, an unfamiliar glint passing through them. “If I get send to the human world, I won’t be able to see you for a decade.”

You feel your heart sink into your stomach, one of the feelings that you’ve only experience with him and that is one of many humans get to live through on earth, and your mind begs you to beg Him to send someone else, but-

“It’s only a decade, Fred.” You give out a shaky smile. “We’ve been around for much longer.”

“Yeah, you’re right… I just…” He takes your hand in his and holds it tight, his pupils now desperately looking for something in yours. “I-I feel like if I go, I’ll lose this feeling, and-”

“We’re not supposed to feel those things, Fred. We’re angels, not humans.”

“ _But it feels so great._ ” You look down at your hands intertwine, feeling your chest flutter at the sight. “Doesn’t it feel great? I feel like we could fight everything if we just stayed together. How could it be wrong?”

“It’s wrong, Fred. We could be banished, just like you know who.” You tremble in fear at the thought of what happened to Lucifer so long ago, looking around your office in fear that someone’s listening before looking back at him. “ _I can’t do anything about the situation. You_ _ **have**_ _to go._ ”

His eyes seem to water up, his lips forced to stretch out into a small smile. “You’re right.. you’re right… I don’t know what I was thinking…”

“I’m sorry…” You free your hand from his, turning your head away to avoid the sight of his sadness. “But you know, maybe it’s a good idea.” You continue speaking while walking back towards your desk. “Maybe those feelings will go away and we’ll be fine to continue our jobs. I _am_ your superior, after all.”

He gives out a hard laugh. “Is that what you want?”

“Deb will soon wake up in Jane’s body.” You ignore his question and try to focus on working on the preparations for his depart on your computer, not wanting to think about what you feel (mostly because you don’t _know_ how you feel). “You’ll be teleported into the hospital she’s staying at as soon as you step out of those doors.”

He slowly nods, his smile still somewhat on his face despite the pain in his chest. “… alright.”

You look up from your computer to watch him walk towards the exit, feeling the inside of your chest getting squeezed. “Wait-”

He stops right before he opens the door, the angel not having the strength to look back.

“… Goodbye, Fred.”

He takes in a sharp breath. “… Goodbye, (Y/N).”

You didn’t like how much you felt like dying when he disappeared.


End file.
